


Go Back to Bed. You're Sick.

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack mentioned, Alya has the flu, DJWifi, Gen, Nino takes care of his girlfriend, She needs to see the akuma but Nino says no, Sick Alya, Sick Character, these two are underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Alya is sick and Nino is taking care of her.I love these two characters.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Prompt Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Go Back to Bed. You're Sick.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 Word Prompt: "Get back to bed, you're sick."

The ringing of her phone echoed in the otherwise quiet room. Stirring from her slumber, Alya groggily reached for her phone to see what the latest news was and where it was happening. The ladyblogger couldn’t miss any action, no matter what was going on in her life right this very moment. When she saw the Akuma alert that was beeping a little too loudly for her pained ears, she shot up from her bed only to plummet right back down to her pillow.

The room spun as her head swam in uneasiness. Alya brought her palms to her eyes, hoping that the pressure from her hands could help stop the spinning motion and praying the dizziness would vanish soon. But nothing could beat the wave of nausea that hit her at the same time. 

She groaned in pain as she cursed under her breath. She hated that she was sick. It was inevitable that she would get this way, though. Nino was bed bound last week sporting the same symptoms. Alya, the ever-sweet girlfriend she was, spent the majority of her free time taking care of her very sick boyfriend. Getting sick came with the territory, even if she hoped, prayed, and drowned herself in vitamin C tablets and orange juice to avoid it. Well, none of it worked and there she was, day two of feeling like she was hit by a truck, and an  akuma attack just  _ had  _ to happen at the worse time.

When the nausea and dizziness dissipated, Alya reached over carefully to grab her phone to see where the  Akuma and heroes would be. Even if she was sick with the flu, she had a job to do. 

“Ugh.” Alya coughed. “They are two blocks away at the third arrondissement. I think if I take my time and ride my bike, “she sneezed, “I could make it there to see some of the battle.”

“Oh no you don’t, babe.” Said a voice coming from the doorway. He sauntered over to the sick blogger, plucked the phone from her hand, and placed it carefully on the table on the other side of the room. “You can’t even get out of bed. You are not heading to the fight.”

“Oh, come on. I can get up...” Alya said as she slowly lifted her torso off the bed. “See? I’m just fine!”

Nino shook his head as he crossed his arms. He painfully watched his girlfriend slowly swing her legs off her bed, trying to find her footing before taking a few steps to where her phone was. 

“See. I’m perfectly...”  _ achoo! _ She sniffled “I’m fine.”

“Babe. Seriously. Get back in bed, you’re sick.”

Alya frowned. She never missed a fight, unless it was one of the ones during the night and she was sound asleep. Okay, well, she never missed a fight she could actually get to. But it was so close! How could she miss a fight that was only a five minute walk away!

Nino watched her pout in her cute little way. He knew he would have to bring her back into bed himself if she was going to listen to him. He walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Alright, babe. Bed. There will be another  akuma fight another day and you know better than anyone else that you’ll get video footage from someone out there watching the whole thing. It’s happened before and then you’ll get to pretend you were right there watching them first hand.”

“It’s not the same thing though!” She sniffled again in between coughs. “Fine.” Alya said in defeat. Nino led his sick girlfriend to her blanket strewn bed and wrapped her up burrito style. She still had the adorable pout strewn across her face, but Nino didn’t care. All he cared about was that his girlfriend would finally lay back down and relax.

He leaned forward and placed his hand to her forehead, checking to see if her fever led up a little. “Good thing you’re back in bed where you belong. You’re hot, babe.” He laughed at his well thought out joke before  reiterating his thought. “You’re still burning up.” He kissed her forehead for good measure. “Are you hungry? I can ask your mom if the soup is done and bring you up a bowl.”

Alya scrunched her nose in disgust. “I’m not hungry.”

“Water? Is it time for your meds again? I can’t get you whatever you want...” Alya raised her hand to interrupt Nino’s question, only for her to get shot down with ‘the look’ “...except your phone.”

“You're incorrigible.” Alya muttered which only caused Nino to smirk. “Could you lay with me until I fall asleep?” 

Nino snickered when he heard the pleasant yawn. “Sure babe.” He climbed into her bed and grabbed one of her unused blankets as he snuggled up to her side. Slowly, he rubbed circles on her back prompting her eyes to close and a quiet snore to emerge from the sleeping form. 


End file.
